


赌局

by axrabbit



Category: Ultraman Gaia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 女仆装警告 玩了下隔壁棚的梗
Relationships: Takayama Gamu/Fujimiya Hiroya, 高山我梦/藤宫博也
Kudos: 4





	赌局

“是我赢了，藤宫，愿赌服输。”  
高山我梦表情严肃，认真的盯着藤宫博也，嘴角却止不住上扬，为了成为最后赢家他可是下了不少功夫，同样作为天才科学家，想要获胜可不容易，由于平时老是被藤宫牵着鼻子走，这回我梦就利用这点迷惑了藤宫，藤宫意识到的时候已经晚了。  
“行，我知道了。”  
藤宫无奈地叹了一口气，我梦执着的这点真是……过于孩子气了，我梦比出胜利的手势，高兴得像个4w吨的孩子。  
晚上我梦端着两杯奶茶走进房间，由于是用肩膀推开门的，没有第一时间看清楚室内，当他看见藤宫  
“噗……fuji……咳咳咳”  
还好他已经把奶茶咽下去，只是干咳，并没有对地板造成伤害，一只戴着手纱的手伸过来，接过一篮一红两个杯子，免得我梦剧烈的震动把奶茶弄洒，藤宫撩了撩裙摆，还挺像那么回事的。  
“别反应那么大，我梦，均衡了古典和色情我觉得这一套非常完美。”  
“咳咳、确实。”  
我梦终于平静下来，只觉得优雅又色，应该称得上艺术  
“还是你觉得应该让你挑选，毕竟你赢了。”  
“嘛，我无所谓啊。”  
我梦觉得这身女仆装很配藤宫，高挑纤细的身材适合长裙，透过略透明的纱制裙摆可以看见内衣的轮廓，胸前布料也是同样材质，9cm的细跟高跟鞋让我梦不得不仰头看着藤宫，我梦抱着藤宫博也的大腿并未觉得有什么不妥，他蹭了蹭丝质的透肉黑丝，上手抚摸修长结实的腿  
“香香的！”  
我梦嗅了嗅，鼻尖贴到别人大腿肉上，丝滑的触感，藤宫垂下头看他——钻进别人裙底并且睁着一双黑乎乎湿漉漉的大眼睛，纯良得要命，不过也仅限眼神，就像奈良的鹿，乞食的时候又是另一幅样子了。  
“black opium，喜欢吗？我梦。”  
轻纱盖着我梦的脸，我梦呼呼把群纱吹起来，复温柔地落在脸上，好像在体验风俗店特别服务，大概藤宫也也不会给他提供花里胡哨的bj服务，这种奇妙的联想让高山我梦的脑子有点轻飘飘的，他的手指搭上藤宫胯骨上细绳系着的蝴蝶结，捏着黑色绳子的一端，那表情仿佛是小时候往水坑里扔鞭炮，点燃之后捂着耳朵好奇又兴奋地往外跑，黑色蕾丝边布料向中间散开，藤宫适时伸展开小腿，轻易地把我梦毛绒绒的脑袋夹到两腿中间，坚硬的鞋跟抵着我梦的脊背，我梦抚摸着藤宫光滑的下腹，轻轻啵了一口  
“啊，刮得好干净。”  
柔软湿软的舌头缠上肚脐周围敏感的皮肤，一路往下舔，藤宫的腹肌绷出好看的线条，那片蕾丝布料被顶起来，藤宫露出那种意味不明的笑容，含混的笑声传到我梦耳朵里，长腿美人后退一步，把腿强硬地探入我梦两腿之间，又冷又硬的鞋底踩着两腿之间鼓起来的那二两肉，我梦呆滞了，藤宫没有规律地蹂躏他的性器，甚至加重了力度，我梦的脸变得通红，呼吸急促，身体皮肤也泛出好看的粉色，后知后觉地发现自己的嘴巴里泄露出黏腻的呻吟，鸡巴也硬得不行，可怜巴巴地被束缚在裤子里，他觉得他必须要做出一些抵抗。  
“你很性奋，我梦。”  
“藤宫，不用你说我也知道。”  
眼神像只看见肉骨头的小狼狗，我梦抓住藤宫的脚腕，因为丝袜很滑稍微用了点力气，然后光明正大地咬上去，我梦没想到丝袜这么轻易的勾丝了，豁了一个口子。  
我梦嘟起嘴，满眼都写着不是我干的别怪我呜呜呜，我什么都不知道我还是个孩子，藤宫伸手掐住他鼓起来的脸蛋，我梦就像吐泡泡的金鱼，被路过的美人公主亲了一口，变成了天才科学家。  
“脱掉吗？会皱诶。”  
“随你喜欢……。”  
我梦把藤宫按倒在床上，伸手去解背后那个大蝴蝶结，藤宫拉开我梦的裤链，掏出我梦的小兄弟，从裙子兜里翻出润滑剂，倒在手上，涂抹一番，我梦被撸得呼吸一滞，主动挺腰去磨蹭藤宫的手心，裙子解到一半，我梦的注意被精致的镂空蕾丝胸罩吸引，用手掌揉了揉只有一层薄薄肌肉的胸部，很棒，黑色的蝴蝶在扇动翅膀，蝶翼每一次扇起的气流都会让一个高山我梦的性欲高涨，藤宫稍微起身，锁骨明显，他用下巴抵住我梦的头顶，低沉的声音通过骨传导，让我梦浑身颤  
“直接进来就行了。”  
“好……。”  
当我梦达成负距离的时候，他忍不住去撕咬藤宫的嘴唇，掠夺口腔里的氧气和津液，藤宫抓住我梦的背，回以侵略性的反应，舌头黏黏糊糊地缠在一起，交合的地方也逐渐变得湿润过头，抽出来的时候带出些许白沫，藤宫的裙摆被摞在腰部，高跟鞋胡乱地被扔在地上，沉溺于情欲之中的美人自古以来都是文人追求欣赏的对象，我梦乐于垄断这幅美景，并添上自己的印章，藤宫的大腿紧紧夹着我梦，像条八爪鱼一样缠得紧，布料在身下皱成一团  
“藤宫……”  
藤宫应了一声，默契十足地松开手，被我梦翻成跪趴的意思，我梦从背后重新进入了他，穴肉热情地吸吮上来，发出咕叽咕叽的水声，下塌的腰显得更细，我梦一下没解开脖子上的颈环，藤宫发出闷笑，我梦干脆连着布料一起咬上去  
“不许笑……哼。”  
我梦给藤宫腰下垫了个枕头，掐着他的腰往自己下身撞，支棱起的蝴蝶骨让人徒生撕咬的欲望，我梦也不矜持，只是体脂率太低很难咬出像样的痕迹，之后改为舔吻，在光滑的皮肤上留下点点红印。  
“像狗一样……我梦。”  
藤宫偏过头，湿漉的眼睛里含着笑意，我梦嘟嘟囔囔地说狗有什么不好……狗很可爱，藤宫的笑声在胸腔里共鸣了一会，断断续续的传出来，于是我梦小幅度、快速地顶弄着深处那块软肉，含着藤宫的肩胛骨，让藤宫无法再思考这些话好不好笑，轻巧地沉沦在欲望里。  
第二天  
“……”  
我梦看着脖子上挂着围巾的藤宫博也欲言又止，虽然错在自己但是忍不住说出口  
“……行天之道？”  
藤宫博也瞟了他一眼，把衣服下摆塞进裤子里，盖住那些吻痕  
“怎么也应该是一文字隼人，再说，是我年纪比较大吧？”  
不要随便串棚啊。


End file.
